Spock, Let it Go
by Fem America 13
Summary: This is the Star Trek 2009 characters acting through Frozen. It is time to play Starfleet.


Ch 1: Arrakis Time

One night, when it was passed all normal small children's bedtimes have long gone by, there was a small blond haired human boy that couldn't fall asleep. The young, clever, adventurous boy walked out of his room to his best friend's room. The blonde walked up to the bed where the young Vulcan was sleeping.

With a smile that was as wide as his face, the human boy shook the sleeping Vulcan and whispered, "Spock, let's go play Starfleet." Spock opened his eyes, showing his dark brown eyes.

The sleepyhead vulcan looked up at his human best friend and asked him, "Isn't it an illogical time to play, Jim?" But even with that question, Spock still got ready to get out of bed because he knows how Jim Kirk works.

Jim pulled Spock out of bed to get him to speed up and exclaimed, "That is what makes so much cooler!" After the vulcan got ready to play Starfleet, the youngsters snuck out to the courtyard and they assigned themselves their customary roles of Jim as the captain and Spock as first officer and science officer. Jim pretends to get into the Captain's chair of the Enterprise, and makes the Starlog for the beginning of the adventure.

The captain turned to his first mate *cue middle school giggles at the word mate* and asked, "Mr. Spock, is the landing party for the planet Arrakis ready?" (I had no creative juices for the name, so I took the name of the planet in _Dune._ )

Spock faced the blonde young boy, and responded, "Today, you and I are in the boarding party. Mr. Scott will be the monitoring us." Mr. Scott, or Scotty as most of the imaginary crew knew him as, was the lead engineer and made sure that the _Enterprise_ ran at tip top shape.

Jim, smiled at the thought of going on a mission with his first officer and best friend, replied, "Mr. Spock, this is going to be a great mission." The blonde boy was elated that he was going to go where no man has gone before with his best friend and live out his dream.

They both walked down the courtyard to the pretend transporter room, where the imaginary Scotty was there. They imagined going down a lift, that had doors that automatically opened, just like in Futurama. The Captain said, "Hello, Scotty. Can you please beam us to Arrakis." Scotty nodded his head, and motioned to both of them to get on the transporter. As Jim and Spock both got on, they glanced at each other, Jim smiled and Spock twitched his mouth in a small, barely noticeable to others smile, unless it was Spock's mother or Jim Kirk.

They both beamed down to the planet's surface (aka jump off the wall to the lower part of the courtyard). Walking around the planet, they started to sweat and feel like the sun was going to melt them. Spock loosened up his pajamas top, while Jim took his sleeping top off completely. Both of them started walking for awhile, happy in being in each other's company. But then, the Human and the Vulcan were attacked by a beast. Jim, trying to save Spock, pulled on Spock's right sleeve, and the top fell off Spock. Jim glanced back at his best friend and happened to see what was carved onto Spock's arm, breaking the imaginary world and dragging them both into real life.

The word that had so much power and dread to break the lovely game the both of them were having was Halfbreed. It was terribly cut into Spock's arm, with a knife that was made to scar and become infected.

At the sight of the cruelty on the half-human, half Vulcan, Jim flipped out and flat out demanded, "What caused that, Spock. Tell me, so I can sort it out." Spock tried to avoid Jim's protective glare, and started to mumble that it was an accident.

Jim glared even harder back at Spock, with his no nonsense look because he knew that the other Vulcans were bullying Spock for not being "pure", Spock broke and finally admitted what had happen, by telling Jim, "Some human boys assaulted me because, according to them, I was emotional and not pure. Which they were proven wrong, when I started to cry."

At that moment, scared for Spock and wanting to comfort him, Jim reached out and tried to give Spock a hug, momentarily forgetting that Vulcans are touch telepaths. Jim brushed against Spock's bare right arm, and accidently mind meld with Spock because of Spock's mental shields not existing due to emotions being so powerful and the lack of practice.

Both of the young boys entered Spock's mind, and entered into his memory of the event. In the middle of one of the outside courtyards, there was Spock lying on the ground, surrounded by four older Vulcan leader stepped up in front of Spock, and nodded toward his underlings to hold Spock down.

One of the boys, grabbed Spock's arm out for his boss, as the gang leader snarled and spat out, "You weak halfbreed who is crying after being beaten, which is not a logical response because it does not help." The Vulcan pulls out his knife slowly, and headed for Spock's arm. He pulled it towards Spock's wrist towards him, while Spock was helplessly struggling and hoping for this to just end. The gang leader Vulcan then slowly carved the word "Halfbreed" on Spock's arm, to send a message to Spock.

After this, Spock abruptly pulls out of the mind meld, because the shock of the scene and the negative powerful emotions he is feeling. Jim fell on the ground, in extreme emotional pain and shock because he saw it and feel all of Spock's emotions at full blast.

Seeing his best friend in extreme emotional distress because of his own lack of controlling his mind blocks when people touch him, frightened Spock because he didn't want to cause Jim any harm. He ran to his father, because he was the only Vulcan in the area that Spock trusted and could heal Jim. Winona Kirk, overhearing the conversion and commotion, ran to see what was going on because she knew her son well and his habits. The two parents bump into each other, and then ran into the open courtyard, where Spock led them. Captain Christopher Pike also came as well.

The three adults and the child Vulcan got to the nonresponsive Jim. Sarek, his face barely conveying how worried he was, raised his hand so he can mind meld with Kirk. Sarek saw how much emotion and sorrow that Kirk accidently got from Spock. Sarek formed the mental block the repelled all memories of the accidental mind meld he had with Spock.

Sarek then turned to the group, and stated to the group, "Jim Kirk was mentally shut down because of the fact that someone just mind melded with him and gave him strongly emotional memories that caused Jim to overload with emotion." Spock, after he heard and confirmed that he caused Jim's shutdown, his face showed his guilt. Winona Kirk was worried, but waited to hear if Sarek healed her son.

Chris Pike looked over at Spock, and was suspicious on why he was looking like it was all his fight that Jim got hurt. "Spock, do you know what happened to Jim?" patiently asking Spock, because he thought if he went hard on Spock on what was just a natural burst his emotions. Pike was worried about the fact that Spock went down the Vulcan path with extreme will, and not acknowledging the fact that he is human and he can't suppress them. After a second or two, Spock nodded his head in agreement and sorrow.

Sarek, before Pike could respond to Spock, with a tone that suggested that was condensing Spock for his lack emotional control, replied, "Because of your lack of control, Jim almost died due to emotional overload. I feel that the best way to prevent that is to fully avoid contact with others besides the necessary ones, and never touching anything barehanded."

Winona nodded her head in agreement, because she didn't want to lose another family member.

Pike retorted, "But isn't that what is going to help. Spock isn't going to benefit from avoid and suppressing healthy emotions. What about the day where he experiences strong emotions that he never work on expressing healthy?" Winona stared at Pike, as if he was crazy for just acting lightly on what happened.

"Are you telling me how to raise my son in the Vulcan way, Captain?" said Sarek, as he took Spock back to his room. Winona glared back at Pike, before she took her son to bed. Pike thought, "Well, that could have gone much better."

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story, and Arrakis is a reference to the desert planet in _Dune._ Please rate and review, and I will try to publish if univeristy permits. Please send recs for allusions to other Sci-Fi stories.


End file.
